


Take me to the beach

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camboy Oikawa, Coming Untouched, Iwaizumi is a good boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa after finishing highschool decided fuck I'm gonna make porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Riding, Teasing, so he agreed, this being my first work for iwaoi is the biggest slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: A beachside holiday, but then Oikawa decided to have some fun.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Take me to the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaathefriendlysnekk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my fav kouhai. <3
> 
> PS: this is my first work for the ship, if their characterization is not up to fandom standards, my apologies.

Iwaizumi walked alongside the pretty brunet, treading the trail leading down to the beach, their shoulders grazing and fingertips brushing from time to time. It would be romantic if it were any other time, but today was not one of those days. Today, they were going to stream.

Iwaizumi was a little excited… okay maybe he was totally horny right now. He had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him, he wasn’t going to lie. And the prospect of having sex in the beach was exhilarating.

It had been easy. Easier than expected to rent a small headhouse for a few days. Their initial plan was to simply take a break from work and relax. Until Oikawa, of course it was Oikawa's fault, saw the secluded beach and ideas bloomed. It was even easier to have Iwaizumi agree to them. 

It seemed Oikawa was in a similar state as him. The moment their feet hit the coarse sand, the brunet immediately began setting up his phone. At the same time fumbled with the button of the pink shirt he wore, trying to get it off.

Iwaizumi walked over to where Oikawa was, the shameful dick of his, already half hard under his shorts and arranged himself flush to Oikawa’s back. His buff arms coming to fold around the former setter’s waist as he reached for those buttons and helped Oikawa undress. He tugged the pink Hawaiian shirt down until they were stuck at the elbow, exposing Oikawa’s toned chest and pretty pink nipples that perked up from the breeze licking at them.

Oikawa began the stream and as he used his practised saccharine voice to greet his viewers, Iwaizumi placed his mouth over Oikawa’s nape and nibbled on the skin. Oikawa let out a gasp, his back arching slightly and from the view on the phone, Iwaizumi spotted how his eyes glazed over slightly.

He was so perfect, Oikawa, reacting to the slightest touch from him. Always. Even as he continued talking to the camera, his regular viewers hopping in the chat one by one as Oikawa described what they were going to stream that day. Iwaizumi’s breathing quickened, he detached his mouth from Oikawa’s neck and lifted his head until his lips were hovering beside Oikawa’s ear. His voice raspy from arousal as he uttered, “Slut.”

The shiver that ran down Oikawa’s spine was visible even on the screen. Oikawa turned his head slightly to meet his gaze.

“Only for you.”

They couldn’t jump straight into the _good bits_ , more viewers needed to join. It shouldn’t take long, but it was a real test of patience for Iwaizumi as he let his hands wander, gradually moving down and getting a hold of Oikawa’s shorts. It was easy to strip him out of that too.

And _oh_.

Iwaizumi smirked at the feel of something hard and hot, grazing his hand. It was leaking too, a lot more than normal. He stole a glance at Oikawa, still staring at him, _expectantly_ , and knew what to do. He grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders and turned him around. Oikawa yielded without a single squeak. 

The moment he had Oikawa turned around, Iwaizumi smashed their lips together. Oikawa moaned loudly into the kiss but the noise got mostly muffled as Iwaizumi refused to relent, devouring each and every noise the brunet made. 

Oikawa curved his spine, meeting his hips with Iwaizumi’s short clad one. His arms hugged the man and he lifted his legs up to cling to Iwaizumi like a koala as they made out. Unflinchingly, Iwaizumi shifted his arms to hold up Oikawa by grasping under his thighs, not even sweating other than the little beads gathering around the temples from being under the hot sun.

With the brunet in his arms, Iwaizumi shifted, moving towards the bamboo sunbed that Oikawa had chosen to film in for the session. He settled down Oikawa and he whined at the loss of touch as Iwaizumi took a step back. He shushed the brunet and quickly got out of his short, sighing as his erection finally got freed from the confinement. Iwaizumi paused to take himself in hist fist, giving it a couple of strokes.

“Gimme,” Oikawa pouted, making literal grabby hands. Iwaizumi chuckled and stepped closer, and Oikawa didn’t waste a single moment grabbing the base of Iwaizumi’s cock, he wrapped his plush mouth around the tip before gradually but quickly sinking down the length.

Iwaizumi groaned, his head rolling back at the pleasure shooting up from his cock and coursing through his body. He had half a mind to turn and look over to the camera and make sure the angle was correct. And thankfully it was. Because he didn't think he could pull out of the wonderful wet heat that was Oikawa's mouth.

Although he had to anyway. Because Oikawa fucking Tooru was a needy bastard and he worked his mouth just long enough to coat Iwaizumi with a good amount of slick. Then he popped his mouth offand looked up at Iwaizumi with tears beading his long eyelashes, causing them to stick together.

“I can’t wait any longer Iwa-chan,” Oikawa wailed and Iwaizumi noted how his thighs were trembling. “I have been wearing this damn thing since morning and it’s driving me crazy. I want your cock, now. _Need it, please_. Give it to me, Iwa-”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Calm down.” Iwaizumi leaned over, reaching behind Oikawa and slipping his fingers between the crack. The vibrator Oikawa had proclaimed loudly he would wear until they stream, had done its job and Iwaizumi could take it out now. 

Because now, it was time to fuck Oikawa’s sweet sweet ass.

"You really are a slut." Iwaizumi berated as he turned off and pulled out the small pink bullet like toy. Oikawa moaned high, his erection jumping a coiple of times, leaking more precum that ran down the length, making it glisten further. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa and pulled away to sit down on the sunbed, picking the brunet up and manhandling him onto his lap.

“For your cock, yes.” Oikawa, ever the overenthusiastic, smirked as he straddled him with his knees on each side of Iwaizumi's hips. Then he was pulling Iwaizumi closer, smashing their lips together for another messy kiss. Oikawa's long fingers sank into Iwaizumi's thick dark hair, the tips of his fingertips padding the scalp. Iwaizumi hummed.

The stream continued in the background, there were noises floating out of the speaker of people leaving comments and reacting to the stream, and a unique noise for when someone left tips. Neither paid much attention to it as they lost themselves in each other. And that's how it usually went down. When Iwaizumi had his hands on him, Oikawa seemed to only have eyes for him. Anything else completely out of his mind. And Iwaizumi would not have it any other way. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the meat of his buttcheeks, manoeuvring him until his cock was lined up with Oikawa’s well prepped and slightly gaping hole. It was Oikawa who made the first move, reaching behind himself to hold Iwaizumi's cock in place as he sank down on the length. In one go. 

They pulled apart from the kiss and both cried out from the sudden onslaught of pleasure invading their senses. Iwaizumi's grip on the ass tightened as he screwed his eyes shut, nails digging into the skin; this was sure to leave bruises later.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi breathed, placing his forehead against Oikawa's. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Iwaizumi pulled the brunet up, almost taking out his cock but just as only the tip remained, he slammed the hips down.

"Iwa-chan!" 

"I'll fuck you hard enough that you won't be able to walk straight." Iwaizumi growled out, placing his mouth on Oikawa's collarbone, nipping the thin skin there.

"Yes, yes, please." Oikawa bounced his hips, looking at Iwaizumi with glassy eyes, breathing uneven as he clutched Iwaizumi's shoulders to keep himself upright.

Iwaizumi looked up at him, his eyes darkening at the sight of plush lips swollen from continuously biting onto them, cheeks reddened and tears gathered at the edge of doe shaped eyes, threatening to fall any moment. 

"You're gorgeous."

Oikawa paused. Then a smile bloomed on his face. A shy one, surprisingly. But a moment later, it turned into one filled with mischief. The next thing Iwaizumi knew, he was being pushed back, pressed down to lean against the sunbed.

"Not so far gone, are we? Was this all pretence?"

The smirk widened on the brunet. "Of course not. But maybe we should let the viewers have a better view of what you're doing to me."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, shrugging to convey his agreement.

"Plus I'm very close to coming." Oikawa whispered before grinning. He then lifted himself up and off, letting Iwaizumi slip out of him as he shifted around until he was facing the camera.

As he seated himself back on to Iwaizumi's dripping cock, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's reddened thighs, grasping then firmly because he would need that for what was coming next.

Oikawa wanted to put on a show? He could put on a show alright.

Iwaizumi readjusted his stance before starting a brutal pace. Pounding into Oikawa's stretched hole from the bottom, relentless enough that Oikawa's eyes rolled back from the mind numbing pleasure. A string of precum drooling from the tip of his cock, just a moment away from ejaculating.

Oikawa winked at the camera, making a victory sign at their viewers before addressing them. "Hi, _minna-san_. I hope you enjoy this view. Um, _nng_ , the live will be finishing soon. I'm sure you guys can already tell but _ah_ , Iwa-chan is really good and _ah_ , he's been teasing me all day…"

Perhaps he had more to say, but was unable to finish his words as he climax washed over him, drowning the rest of the words. He screamed Iwaizumi's name as spurts of cum painted his stomach and thighs, his hole clenching around Iwaizumi's repeated strikes.

That was enough to send Iwaizumi over the edge as well. He stilled and released deep inside his lover, grunting as the constant squeezing became too much all of a sudden.

Oikawa went limp and flopped on top of Iwaizumi, his back hitting Iwaizumi's chest as both panted trying to catch their breath.

"Ugh, need to end the stream." Oikawa grumbled a few passing moments later. 

Iwaizumi pushed himself into a sitting position, steering the brunte's pliable body to lie on the sunbed. "I'll do it."

He got on his feet and walked over to the phone set up on a tripod, gave an awkward wave in the general direction of the camera— that he knew Oikawa would not let him hear the end of once he saw the saved recording— and ended the recording.

Well, it was fun. And getting paid from it didn't hurt either. What else could he ask from a job. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Himegimi_)!


End file.
